


Morse Code

by myth_taken



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba learned Morse Code. So did, well, everyone else. Inspired by a quote on incorrectwickedquotes.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morse Code

_Taptap... tap...tap...tap... tap...tap..._

Elphaba jerked her head up sharply. She heard the noise on the nearby library table; she knew what it was. She looked around to see who was making it. Who else knew Morse code?

It was Galinda and her crowd. Shenshen, Pfannee, Milla... all were sitting around a table, tapping gleeful insults to each other.

Elphaba grinned. Two-- or, in this case, five-- could play at that game. She turned her back to the other table and started tapping.  _Did you learn that just to torment me further?_

The tapping at the other table stopped.

_Not to torment. Only to speak where you could not hear._

Elphaba almost laughed, but that would have gotten rid of the fun. _Well, it's torment when I do hear._ _Unfortunately, I do things for my own enjoyment and personal growth from time to time, and one of those things is learning Morse Code._ She could practically hear the eye rolls.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but whatever


End file.
